The Warrior Heart
by TigerEyes2
Summary: my spin on the Bulma and Vegeta get together story set in the 3 years b4 the androids please read and review =)


The Warrior Heart  
  
By:Theresa AKA BulmaAngel  
  
She sat up in bed putting her arms around her knees being careful not  
to wake the man who laid beside her. He lay there his hair the same as  
always, his facial features relaxed his breathing even. Such a difference  
from how he'd been six months ago when they'd started off together. His  
reflexes had been catlike then even in sleep the slightest movement or   
noise waking him. Of course she'd understood those kind of reflexes had  
been required for the type of life he'd known before coming to live here.  
She brushed a few stray strands of aqua hair from her eyes. She had alot  
on her mind far too much to sleep. She found thoughts wondering back to  
how it had all began.   
She'd been sitting in the living room a box of tissues on her lap crying  
softly. What she'd known had been coming for sometime finally had. Her long  
time boyfriend had given her the final reason and she had brough thier   
relationship to an end. She wiped her eyes again. Although she'd known  
this was coming that hadnt made it any easier. She'd felt them drifting  
apart for sometime and had been willing to do what it took to keep him...  
in a way he had done her a favor by showing his true colors now. She sighed  
heavily and looked up from her hands. Thats when she saw him standing there  
in the door frame his arms crossed over his chest in his charactaristic  
manner.She wondered how long he'd been standing there watching her.  
"Honestly Woman I dont know why you're still crying over this. He was  
a lousy excuse for even a human and a third rate warrior at best!"  
She'd glared at him then. What did he know of feelings he was far too  
wrapped up in himself and his selfish ambition to be the best to understand  
that everything in the world wasn't about power. When she didn't say anything  
he turned smirking as he walked away.  
" You'd think someone of her intellegence would pick someone better suited  
for them" Shed just sat there still wiping the tears from her face. What   
she'd just heard him mutter had been the closest thing to a compliment she'd  
heard from Vegeta since he'd come to live there and she decided to take it as  
that. She'd had a bad enough day without having to put up with the "prince"  
and his sarcasm.  
The two weeks that followed that day seemed to progress very slowly.  
She tried to keep busy with work and keep her mind off things. Yamcha hadn't  
even called to try and explain himself and in a way she was grateful for that  
and latley she had noticed her mind had been turning to thoughts of Vegeta.  
"Stupid woman" she cursed herself silently. She knew there was no chance in hell  
the "prince" would want anything more to do with a low class human like her than  
necessary. He'd said so enough times.  
"Stupid humans hardly worth the effort" blahblahblah he was full of those sayings  
almost as much as he was full of it. She sat down for a moment and sighed.  
It was already seven PM and she still had four robots in the GR to fix that Vegeta  
had destroyed. It was then that she looked at the callendar. Today would have been  
her and Yamchas anniversary. Tears welled in her eyes she didn't really care that it  
was over so much that she had wasted so long on someone who'd betrayed her as he had.  
"Woman! Woman can you hear me?!"  
She wiped the tears from her eyes angrily she was in no mood for this.  
"Woman! there you are I need those damn robots fixed how am I supposed to  
train....."  
His sentance trailed off as he noticed her face.  
" Ah the waterworks again I see..Bah! I don't see why you are still crying  
for that pathetic excuse for a male. If you were a sayian female and he'd   
done this to you you could have blasted him into the next dimension and  
been well within your right to do so. A woman of intellect should have a  
mate with a mind and strength to match. Maybe you'd to well to keep that   
in mind next time you decside to waste a few years on someone!"  
He took a step tword her there was a different look in his eyes but as fast  
as it was there it was gone as he turned on his heel and left.  
"Forget the damn robots I'll go elsewhere." and he was gone down the hall and   
out the door before she could say a word.  
She'd sat up late that night one the balcony outside her room thinking. She  
milled over what he'd said many times. Had he been trying to tell her something.  
"yes Bulma" she awnsered herself bitterly he had " That you are a silly Woman with  
robots to fix....." She sat there though it was getting cold. She pulled the robe   
more tightly around her. She needed to go and get some sleep or maybe she would fix  
those robots....Her train of thought came to a hault as she noticed he was standing  
on the balcony ledge. She wondered how long he'd been standing there. He jumped down  
with next to no effort and began walking tword her. He didnt say a word. When he reached  
her he only pulled her against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat steady and rythmic.  
"Woman." He said the usual edge was gone from his voice now.  
" A true warriors heart beats differently than any other. There is never a question of where  
his loyalties lie. Your Baka of an exboyfriend was not a true warrior or he would have had   
more honor. He insulted your intellegence by doing what he did and that is unforgivable."  
She didn't know what to say. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and he pressed her  
closer to him. She looked up at him and she could see someone who could be her match in everyway  
and she could tell by his look he believed it as well. This was what was right. She did not  
protest as he picked her up and carried her to her room or when he laid her down kissing her softly  
and then more urgently.  
It was not long after that that thier bodies met in a way she never believed attainable by two  
people. As they moved together he whispered breathless words to her in a language she didn't  
recognize that must have been thier native toungue. Looking into his dark eyes, her hands buried  
in his hair she had no reason to ask it was all written in his eyes. He had chosen his mate and it   
was she and for life. The beauty of what happened between them brough tears to her eyes and to his   
as well even if he wouldn't admitt it later. They'd fallen asleep in each others arms not long after.   
He would not return to his own bed during the six months that followed nor did she desire him to.  
They fell into thier new roles with each other as if they had been tailor made. She cared for him  
making repairs often so he could train for the coming androids and to best his rival. The months   
went by faster than any others she had known. She smiled when she remembered what he'd said when   
he saw she had duplicated his armor.  
"Heh I would like to see Kakarotts mate do something even one third as impressive."  
She'd long ago gotten used to the fact that a compliment from Vegeta usally accompainied an insult to  
someone else. It was just in his competetive nature. After he'd left to go train for the day she'd   
gone to the doctors and come home with alot to think about.   
She decided to busy herself preparing one of the huge meals required after he did his extreme training.  
As she chopped the onions she heard someone behind her.  
" Vegeta I wasn't expecting you back so soon..."  
"So its true" replied a voice not vegetas. She turned slightly to see Yamcha standing in the door frame.  
"Whats true?" She spat angry that he had the nerve to let himself in.  
"About you and Vegeta honestly Babe I don't know how you thought I'd never know"  
She could feel herself getting truly angry.  
"Personally Yamcha I never cared if you knew. Truth be known I haven't thought of you in months but since  
you came all this way and you NEED to know...yes! it is true I am Vegetas mate."  
"Mate?" He sneered at the word.  
"Yes that is what he refers to me as."  
"He loves you?" He asked his voice dripping sarcasm.  
"yes" She replied for she believed and had no doubt of it.  
"he tells you?" She was getting truly tierd of this now.  
"He doesn't have to tell me he shows me. Unlike you ever did. NO wait! you did show me how much I meant to   
you once I believe she was a redhead. Im sorry I didnt get her name. Did you even?"  
She continued chopping then turned to the side slightly.  
"Please leave now" He proformed an elaborate bow.  
"I wouldn't want to upset Bulma the Queen of the Sayians...Queen of a dead race."  
She slammed the knife down then turned back to him.  
"I would suggest you watch how you speak to me" Pride steeled her spine and she narrowed her eyes  
as she spoke  
" I will tell Vegeta you were here."  
She could tell this bothered him for he left then cussing her all the way untill he slammed the front  
door and left. It was only then she turned to see she'd embedded the knife in the cutting board.  
After what the doctor had told her today the last thing she needed was to be upset espcially by a low  
class idiot like Yamcha. She smiled to herself sometimes she sounded so like Vegeta.  
When he'd come home and eaten with his usual enthusiasm and said he was going to train more for once  
she'd been relieved. She had alot on her mind and hadn't wanted to discuss todays upsetting event.  
She'd gone to bed early with her thoughts and when he came to her she pretended to be asleep. He laid  
down next to her and fell asleep himself. She looked at him now and thought of how far they'd come.  
She touched his face lightly he was both complicated and beautiful her match in every way. She placed  
her hand on her middle and lay down bedside him. His arm found her waist and pulled her to him. She lay   
her head on his chest and she could hear the beating of his heart as she had that night. Soon she would   
have to tell him about the life growing within her but for now she just laid listening to the beat   
of the warrior heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
I dont own these characters so please dont sue me LOL Questions,Comments,Creative Death Threats?  
email me at teesa57@hotmail.com Please read and review thanks =) 


End file.
